Youkai Ball
by Kagome Yuki Niwa
Summary: The Youkai Ball is the event of the decade and Kagome is attendance with the three that mean the most her but what are her reasons for being there when she has three mates already? It all has to do with a prophecy, a miko, and a greater evil. Harem/Kagome
1. Farewell Prelude

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Action_

**_Pairing_**

_: Harem/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: The Youkai Ball is the event of the decade and Kagome is attendance with the three that mean the most her but what are her reasons for being there when she has three mates already? It all has to do with a prophecy and a miko.  
_

**Youkai Ball  
Chapter One: Farewell [Prelude]  
**

x . . . . x

Screaming, screaming,_ screaming. _The blood that littered the ground was a thick coating of wetness, as though someone had gathered hundreds of crimson paint buckets and dumped them on the ground. There were the clash of blades and battle cries. This wasn't the final battle, in fact it wasn't even close. The final battle had been fought and had been won. This battle was the battle of betrayal, fighting for what one believed was right. They were fighting because the one they held dearest to them had not shared all her secrets and in a world where honor meant everything, her friends could not let this betrayal slide. So they fought, long and hard.

Yet the girl, the traitor, as they called her, could not understand why they couldn't see a she had seen. Why couldn't they understand her plight? Was this bloodshed really over a small and insignificant jewel? Were her dearest companions really fighting her because they thought her corrupt and dark? She wouldn't have believed it a week ago had anyone told her this but now, _now**- **_she faced the truth of it all, the reality of it all.

All because of a curse and a prophecy.

She was to be a 'youkai's whore' and there was nothing she could do about it.

They were honestly fighting her because of her lack of purity.

She was dealing a killing blow to the woman that had started all of this, she was about to exact a sort of vengeance on the woman that had taken everything away from her and then _he _got in the way of **everything**.

She screamed.

_"Inuyasha!"_

She awoke sweating, breathing heavily, pressed between two very warm bodies. She reached over one of the bodies and found the third breathing deeply. Cerulean orbs glowed softly in the light of the moon, pale skin seeming almost translucent. Ebony hair seemed even darker and ruby lips looked blood stained. Kagome put her head in her dainty hands and breathed deeply, shakily, her heart rate slowing down from the terror of her usual nightmare. A large, calloused, _clawed _hand touched her cheek softly and Kagome looked into the glowing golden orbs of the male on the right. A tear slipped down her cheek as she brought a shaking hand to trail the magenta markings along his cheek bones.

Silver hair was like spun moonlight and she was drowning in it as the male brought her into his arms. She breathed in the scent of the sky on him, the scent of the wind, and she cried. Silent tears coursed down her cheeks in a never ending flow, falling onto his nude, well muscled chest. Her silent sobs had her small form shaking and the demon that held her in his arms allowed no emotion to flow onto his face but a heated anger filled his eyes before disappearing all together. He was controlled in his emotions even when it came to the woman in his arms.

The Killing Perfection had nothing to kill to make her pain stop and it frustrated him to no end. Sesshoumaru could only pat her back reassuringly and offer her silent strength because that is what she needed. She needed _strength_ and he would gladly lend her his. There was a stirring on the other side of Kagome and dark, bleary eyes opened. Where Sesshoumaru was light, this man was dark. Black eyes, empty, pitiless, long dark hair, straight rather than Kagome's waves, slid down his back and to his waist. His skin was pale, paler than even Kagome's, practically bloodless. He, like Sesshoumaru was topless and his body well toned.

He looked down at the woman help in Sesshoumaru's arms and his eyes were soft and pained. He knew she still dreamed of the night everything had changed. Normally though, she had her dreams when she was terribly stressed and so he knew that her tears were caused by stress and her tendency to dream. The youkai, Zuru, shook his head and woke the final member in the bed. A soft groan filled the evening and the final male was awake and ready to go as he too sat up. Short auburn hair was styled expertly in a normal male fashion and turquoise eyes were narrowed in contemplation. An auburn, creme tipped tail was twitching in agitation as he stared at the duo that was currently hugging.

Shippo was beyond pissed. He was tired of Inuyasha haunting her even after all of these years. Centuries passed and he still had such a profound affect on the miko. It angered him to no end he ran a hand through his short locks. Furry ears atop his head twitched in anger, a soft keening, whine fell from his throat. He hated seeing her in so much pain. It didn't take anything more than a few scattered moments for Kagome to be enveloped in two other pairs of arms. She sat in the circles of their arms and she prayed - oh how she _prayed_ - that everything would soon be alright, just this once. Her heart ached and ached and _ached. _

She was incomplete in so many ways. Her heart was lacking three important puzzle pieces and year after year she waited to see if she would find those pieces. When the year passed, her heart only grew heavier and heavier. Slowly, she had been dying and the three that were holding her, knew it. How long until the awaited final three would show up? No one knew, they could only hope. The shrill ringing of a phone pulled the four from their thoughts and Sesshoumaru leaned over to his side of the bed, picking up the cell phone that was ringing. His smooth baritone flowed over the phone as he glanced at the caller ID and answered it.

"Speak." was the only thing he said. His brows furrowed as muffled talking was heard on the other side. Sesshoumaru made a few non-committal sounds before he hung up the phone and looked to his bed companions. "It seems that we have a slight problem." Shippo was the first speak and the voice that slipped passed his lips was no longer childish but deep, masculine, a seductive purring.

"What sort of problem?" he inquired, single brow arched in question.

"The sort of problem that requires us to visit the brat tomorrow." Zuru made a sound low in hiss throat and fell back against the pillows. A grown fell passed his lips and he murmured something about 'large inconveniences that came in small packages'. Kagome pressed her dream to the back of her mind and couldn't help but laugh as she looked down at the male currently having a slight hissy fit at seeing the demi-ruler that caused all sorts of problems for the small family.

"I swear that toddler hates us sometimes." Zuru grumbled as he buried his head underneath the mound of pillows the bed had been decorated with. Kagome only rolled her eyes and stared down at the male. She poked his side and he grunted.

"Come now, love." she murmured softly, her voice a gentle, husky natural purr. "We only have to visit him though I do wonder _why _we have to head off to the Rekai." she looked to Sesshoumaru and gave him 'the look'. Sesshoumaru merely sniffed and gave her a cool look from his golden eyes. True, he was nothing more than a tame tiger when it came to Kagome but he was still a predator and he had very large, _poisonous _claws. He grasped Kagome's hand in his and pressed a kiss to her temple. It was moments like the small ones they shared now that had made Kagome more than joyful that he always showed his soft side to her and the other two males in her bed.

"The place and date of the ball have changed." was all he stated before leaning back in bed and giving a soft yawn.

"Oh?" Shippo asked. "Where? When?"

"A week from now and in the Makai palace." was all Sesshoumaru said before curling up underneath the covers, intent on getting some sleep. He hated having his sleep time interrupted by anyone other than Kagome and now that she had been consoled he just wanted to return to his covers and cuddle down but answering questions kept him from doing so.

"_Our _Makai palace?" was the simultaneous question from all three people.

"Mhm." the only reply coming from Sesshoumaru and the three looked at one another, unsure of what to say.

Sesshoumaru smirked in victory. Silence was perfection.

x . . . . x

Koenma, Prince of the Rekai, was sitting impatiently at his desk. He looked to the hour people in front of him, unsure of how he would break the news of their next mission. He already knew that the his violent head detective would start yelling almost immediately. The demi-ruler only suckled the pacifier in his mouth quicker as he looked up at his Grim Reaper. She would be quite angry as well now that he thought about it. Decked in his usual robes and keeping his toddler form, Koenma leaned against his overly large chair and sighed.

"Well, don't keep us waiting, twerp! Why are we here?" Yusuke, head detective, Heir to the Central Lands, called out impatiently. He appeared to have been dragged from his morning ritual considering the state of disarray his hair was in. Normally slicked back with gel, it was now falling gentle into his large chocolate brown eyes and Koenma couldn't help note that he seemed a little more innocent looking like that, a little younger. He was dressed in his usual attire, white shirt, faded _tight _jeans, white sneakers, and his ever loved black jacket. Koenma internally rolled his eyes; Yusuke Urameshi was such a _delinquent. _

_"_Yes, even _I _have to inquire as to why we are here at this hour." came a smooth, slightly tinted with anger, but none the less seductive tone. He turned to the owner of the voice and met with calculating emerald eyes. The kitsune avatar of course looked absolutely perfect even at six o'clock in the morning. Crimson colored hair was it's usual, messy but ever attractive untamed mane and his pale skin seemed to be even paler against the gray turtle-neck he currently wore under a black jacket. His black slacks were tailored to fit his long, lean frame and his shoes were polished to perfection. Shuichi Minamino, also known as to Kurama to his friends due to the fact he was also the Legendary Kitsune Bandit Youko Kurama, looked impeccable.

The final member of the group simple glared at the demi-ruler and promised him a _very painful death _with his crimson colored eyes. Koenma merely shuddered. The smallest member of the group, but no child by _any _means was currently decked out in his usual black on black clothing. A jacket that buttoned at the sides adorned his torso and reached mid-thigh, and black, slightly baggy pants were tucked into black boots. His ebony hair with a white star burst in the center was as usual defying gravity and the white bandanna was covering his third eye on his forehead. Hiei, one of the only Forbidden Children to reach adulthood, stood and continued to glare.

Koenma cleared his throat, "Yes, well..." he began, his voice slightly squeaking in is fear. "... I have another mission for you three. We are currently missing our final member to your team because he is unfortunately attending school and even _I _won't risk his sister's wrath if he weren't to make it into a good college because he couldn't study. This mission is to last several months and takes place in the Makai-"

"No way in _hell_!" Yusuke yelled at Koenma, eyes narrowed in anger. "We have fucking _lives _Koenma! I know I can't leave Keiko _again_! She would kill me!"

"You, detective, are merely pussy-whipped, as they say." Hiei spoke, his voice cold with a hint of cynicism and humor. Said detective glared at the other youkai and growled warningly before turning back to Koenma.

"You'd have to go _anyway_!" Koenma yelled right back, little face turning red with anger. "You're a Makai ruler! I know you have your advisers taking care of everything but this is something all Makai rulers have to attend. Mukuro, Yomi, yourself, and the Kings and Queen!"

"Going where?" Kurama spoke up softly, curious as to what could have all the Makai royalty gathered in one place.

"The Youkai Ball!" Koenma snapped angrily.

"The what?" Yusuke asked deadpanned as he glared at Koenma.

"Really, Yusuke. You spent three years in the Makai and have no idea what the Youkai Ball is?" the nearly silent grim reaper asked, her teal hair swishing about as she glided on her oar toward the the trio. Her bubble gum pink eyes were alight with excitement and she was currently clapping her hands together. She was in her usual, pink kimono that matched her eyes perfectly, and completely and utterly content flying on her oar.

"Obviously or I wouldn't be asking the question!" Yusuke huffed and crossed his leather clad arms over his chest, starring angrily at everyone in the room.

"The Youkai Ball, Yusuke..." Kurama began soothingly. "... is held every ten to fifteen years or so. It is more or less a mating ball. The demons of royal lines from all over the world gather in the Makai and create alliances with another and mating bonds or contracts to gain land, power, wealth, or simply for love. It lasts a few months or so and you normally can leave once whatever business you are there for is concluded. Most stay until the end of the ball though. It's held in the summer of the ningenkai so that it's easier to get away to. The location changes every year and is held in one of the homes of a the Makai Lords. Personally, I have never gone. I've been invited due to my previous status but I never liked seducing women that wanted to be seduced."

"Thank you, Kurama. Yusuke already has to attend but I would also like you and Hiei to go as well." Koenma shrunk back at the glare received from Hiei.

"For what purpose do we have to attend?" Hiei asked, voice filled with beginnings of anger.

"I need my own guards. I have to go as well as a Leader of the Rekai." Koenma sighed. "I haven't gone in years but Father is forcing the issue. There have been some small uprisings in few of the villages and I have to go as a show of support and strength to make sure that the lesser youkai know that the Rekai has the backs of the Lords and Kings and Queen. If father is forcing it then I don't have a choice and neither do you." was all he said as he continued stamping his long over due paper work.

"Is that it?" Yusuke asked incredulously. "You tell us that we're being torn from our homes for a few months and go on stamping some damn papers?"

"What do you want me to say?" Koenma asked tiredly. "Look, Yusuke. I know that you and Keiko are having some problems but I can't help the fact that this something you have to do. Regardless of where you take residence, you are the Ruler of the Central Lands. You need to own up to it. I understand with the Makai Tournament you undid the very foundation the Makai runs under but Enki, your winner of the Tournament is more of a political messenger. Yomi, Mukuro, the Lord of the West, the Lord of the North, the Kings, the Queen, all rule still but this time in peace. You still are the Central Lands leader and you need to be there or it'll say that you don't care about Makai affairs and your lands will be attacked your people turned into slaves. Do you understand me?"

"I thought with the tournament, there was only ruler." Yusuke said softly.

"No, there are still rulers, Enki, as I said is just the link between Rekai and Makai. He is the go-to guy between the lands. Do you see now, Yusuke?" Koenma asked as he rubbed his eyes tiredly."If you don't go, the Kings will tear your lands to pieces and they will enjoy it and the Queen will watch and let it happen because you obviously don't care for your people."

"Mukuro and Yomi wouldn't do that!" Yusuke growled and Kurama looked to Koenma.

"You're not talking about them, are you?" Kurama asked.

"No, no I'm not." Koenma responded. "The Kings and Queen are an ancient power. There are three Kings and one Queen. They are unrivaled in power and do not get into trivial Makai squabbles such as the Makai Tournament. They are equivalent to my father in standing and are each very, _very _dangerous. If they wanted the Makai in upheaval, they would and could do it. It was they that created the barriers between the worlds and they that maintain it."

"I thought you did that here in the Rekai." Kurama murmured and Hiei, though quiet was quite intent on the current conversation.

"No, we hadn't established it, we just have the power to fix it and try and keep it from falling. In reality, it's maintained by one being and she is the creator, guardian, and keeper of the barrier." Koenma finished and Boton snorted, an angry flush to her cheeks.

"That women is nothing more than a cold-blooded killer. She brutally murdered the Heir to the Western Lands!" Boton practically screeched. The grim reaper was obviously not a fan.

"She was pardoned for that already, Boton." Koenma sighed as though they had, had this discussion before.

"Pardoned because she is a whore! She probably slept with the whole damn Board of Justice!" Kurama and Yusuke looked at Boton with wide eyes having never seen her this worked up over anything. Hiei merely watched, amusement clear on his features.

"Pardoned because you slept with the Board of Justice? I had no idea." a soft, ice cold, voice laced with amusement flowed from the shadows of the room. Sesshoumaru stepped forth and allowed a cruel smile to turn the corner of his lips upward. He was decked out in white and gray, a very monochromatic color scheme. His shirt was stark white and unbuttoned at the collar, leaving it to frame the hollow of his throat. Over the white button up was a black with gray pin-striped Armani suit, tailored to fit his tall frame, and black shoes just as shiny as Kurama's adorned his feet. He was currently looking at the woman by his side with amusement before turning to face the others in the room, gold eyes pinning each with a stare, the killing intent practically suffocating them where they stood.

Kagome touched his arm with a dainty hand the intent was pulled back abruptly. Surprisingly, the miko wore nothing more than a simple white sundress decorated with small hand sown blue flowers at the hem. The sundress touched her mid thighs and tired with a light blue bow around the center. There was a similar bow in hair, pulling back her raven tresses and laving her bangs to fall gently into her cerulean eyes. She was completely dwarfed by Sesshoumaru who stood at her side, reaching maybe the middle of his chest, even in her white two inch heeled shoes.

"You cheated on us and we didn't even know it!" another voice laced with amusement called and Shippo stood from the shadows. He seemed to be at ease with the current situation but the way his tale twitched belayed his agitation. Turquoise eyes and almost angelic face were set into a mask of indifference and amusement at the whole spectacle. His ears swiveled toward every sound and his expertly styled, short hair was styled to be messy today. He, like Kagome was dressed comfortably but less casual than she. The long sleeved button up shirt was white and unbuttoned and the shirt underneath was a shade of turquoise to match his eyes. The pants were gray slacks and the shoes were black loafers. The white shirt was rolled at the sleeves to his elbows leaving his forearms bare and simple treat in seeing the way his tan skin contrasted against the stark white.

The final member merely chuckled and soon the shadows completely vanished around them. His long, straight black hair flowed about him for a moment before resting upon his shoulders and his ebony eyes screamed complete and utter anger. His lips were turned into a sneer as he stared down the detectives and the reaper. Dressed in black on black he seemed every bit of the vampire he was. The button up was black and the first few buttons were undone to mid chest, and the slacks were black, along with dress shoes. The black scheme gave his already pale skin an even paler glow in the over head lights. Zuru could only snort in anger at the people before him.

Sesshoumaru was the tallest male reaching roughly 6'4" and his build was simply over-bearing by how physically imposing he was. He wasn't large in the sense of a body-builder but his shoulders were broad and his arms long with large hands that could crush the life from a man in a second. He was lean and muscular, and the power that fell off him in waves was more than intimidating. Shippo was only a few inches shorter than he but his build was somewhat leaner, less defined and pronounced but he was still chiseled in the way that said he worked out regularly. Zuru was maybe an inch shorter than Shippo and held a cross between Sesshoumaru's and Shippo's build. In short, they were each intimidating in their own right.

"First, I never slept with the board so wipe that amusement on off your face, Sesshoumaru. Second, if I cheated then you would damn well know it, Shippo. Third, Zuru, stop staring at them like you want to eat them." Kagome spoke with amusement flowing from her very pores as she looked at the three male as she addressed them before turning back to the room. "Fourth, I'm currently, seriously debating on taking your life, Boton." there was still amusement and her eyes crinkled slightly at the corners as she smiled, still gently.

"Who the fuck are you?" Yusuke called, angry as she stepped before Boton.

"Why, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Queen to the Makai and these are my mates, the Kings to the Makai. It's a _pleasure _to meet you."

It was then Koenma nearly fainted.

.

.

.

**'Gome Yuki:: **Alright guys, this will show up as chapter two in your updates but it's chapter one being reconstructed. I sincerely hope you enjoyed it!  
**Youko:: **Yes! Finally some Youko action!  
**Sasuke:: **One of these days, you''ll no longer be welcome as a muse.  
**Alucard:: **Or we could just _kill _him.  
**'Gome Yuki:: **There will be NO killing thank you very much. Back to updates, I'm happily reconstructing my stories! I'll most likely update 'A Demon Lord's Cry' next or something similar. I might reconstruct 'Shadows of the Night' next. Review and thanks so much for your support guys!


	2. Threat

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or Yu Yu Hakusho.

**_Genre_**

_: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Action_

**_Pairing_**

_: Harem/Kagome_

**_Summary_**

_: The Youkai Ball is the event of the decade and Kagome is attendance with the three that mean the most her but what are her reasons for being there when she has three mates already? It all has to do with a prophecy and a miko.  
_

**Youkai Ball  
Chapter One: Threat  
**

x . . . . x

_"Why, I'm Kagome Higurashi, Queen to the Makai and these are my mates, the Kings to the Makai. It's a pleasure to meet you."_

_I__t was then Koenma nearly fainted._

"Kagome-sama!" Koenma, practically tripping over himself as he made a move to press a large button on his desk. "Let me have a few ogre's get a chair for you to sit on!" he rapidly suckled his pacifier and Kagome merely gave a feminine chuckle in amusement effectively stopping the young ruler in his tracks. He looked up fearfully up at the woman and watched as she took several steps forward.

"We don't plan on staying long, Koenma-san." Kagome spoke softly as she continued walking, her gaze moving over the three other occupants in the room. She paused before the foul tempered mazoukan and arched and an ebony brow. He glared down at her, chocolate orbs filled with challenge. She knew his kind and knew they practically faced extinction. They were a race of warriors. Violent beings that were competitive to a fault and couldn't go without battle for long. The very sport sang through their blood. "You are _very _rude, Mazoukan." she told him softly. "Yet noble considering you stood _in front _of the reaper to defend her life had I made a move to end it."

Kagome said nothing more as she continued passed him, Sesshoumaru just a few steps behind her as they stopped before Koenma's desk. He practically whimpered, causing a smile to curl Kagome's lips upward. She wanted to laugh but refrained because even though the Prince of the Rekai was more than pathetic, he was Prince of the Rekai nonetheless. Sesshoumaru stood behind her, his torso pressed neatly against the line of her back to the point where she could feel the warmth emanating from him.

"If you don't plan on staying long, then why have you ventured from your home? You rarely visit us up here unless the reason is direly important." Koenma said softly, refraining from squawking as best he could. Kagome looked down at him and sniffed daintily before answering his question.

"The location for the ball has changed along with the time. It will be held a week from now at the Makai Palace located in the Western Lands rather then the original location of the Northern Lands. Kouga has decided that he rather not entertain guests this year due to the passing of his mate and Sesshoumaru decided to grant his request for moving the ball." she spoke and Koenma looked at Kagome with wide eyes. "This means everything will be done our way or no way and those that refuse to follow our rules will pay in full. The rules will be made clear at the start of the ball." she said, speaking in a tone that held no room for argument.

"Can we leave, now?" Shippo called from his position of leaning against the wall, his arms crossed along his chest. His tail had ceased it's irate twitching and was now swishing in a much more even melody. Kagome cast a look back at the kitsune and nodded her head, giving him a slight hum of approval. "Great! I'm starving and would like to eat out this morning!" he responded as he donned a smile that could melt the hearts of any woman that looked his way. It was Sesshoumaru that spoke next and looked at the mini-ruler.

"As my mate has said, our way or no way. We are not to be trifled with, remember this, and tell your _father_-" the youkai practically spat the word. "- that we of the Makai Rulers do not appreciate him digging into our affairs and bringing up things of the past that should remain buried. He will know what I am speaking of." he spoke before Kagome placed her hand in the crook of his elbow and steered him away. Kagome quickly cast one look about her at the rekai tentei and then gave one more glance to the reaper.

"I'll be seeing you, Boton!" she spoke casually, a smile on her lips, but a threat clear in her eyes. Boton shuddered as Zuru made another portal, this one away from the rekai. Sesshoumaru and Kagome walked through first, followed by Shippo whom offered no second glances, and finally by Zuru who paused as he looked at the room.

"Sesshoumaru was too subtle in his threat but if your father continues poking around, tell him that he needs our support if he wants the barrier to remain open and the Makai to stay peaceful. If he continues to fuck with us..." he began, his eloquent speech falling away as he became angrier. "...then we will _withdraw _that support and watch the Ningenkai fall to chaos as the youkai overwhelm it without the Kekkai barrier in place."

Koenma's eyes widened as he stared at the man, "Kagome would _never _allow that." he whispered in horror.

"She wouldn't know until it was already done. We will protect her regardless of the consequences and no matter _who _has to die." he murmured, a smile that was dark and malicious curling his lips before he walked into the portal and it closed behind him in silence. Koenma gaped like a fish for a few moments before his tentei spoke. Yusuke was of course the first to open his mouth and naturally a string full of curses fell forth as he looked at his trembling boss.

"What the fuck was that about?" he growled, his whole body tingling with the remaining youki that swarmed the room from the three youkai that had just entertained it. Koenma suckled his pacifier quicker and chose to ignore the question posed. "I know you heard me, Koenma!"

"Well, Yusuke..." Kurama began, licking his suddenly dry lips. "It seems that we have just met the Lords and Lady and they are extremely unhappy with something." his emerald orbs moved along to the demi-ruler and brow arched in question. "I wonder what it is that has them so irate."

"I don't know what happens between my father and the four members of youkai royalty but I do know that is has something to do with uprisings." he sighed as he looked at his three detectives. "My father doesn't trust me as he once did, guys." his eyes took a pained look before he cast them downward. "I can tell you no more then that because I don't _know _anymore."

"Are all the youkai going to this..." Hiei paused as he found the appropriate word to express his disgust. "... _little party _all of that caliber in power?"

"Very few are as old as the Makai Lords and have as much strength but they are all of royal bloodlines and carry that zest in their power." Koenma replied, immediately shivering at the lust for power that dominated Hiei's blood like orbs.

"Then I will attend as your guard but do not seek to control me or send me on petty errands, Koenma, or you will find yourself occupying the wrong end of my sword." there was a small, dark chuckle and then with that Hiei was gone from the room with a blur of black.

"Though I'm friends with the guy and have known him for years, sometimes he _still _creeps me out!" Yusuke grumbled.

Kurama could only smother his chuckle with a deep cough.

x . . . . x

Currently, markings and youkai attributes covered by kitsune magic, the Makai Rulers were sitting in a comfortable outdoor breakfast restaurant. Kagome's cerulean gaze moved over the menu in appreciation while Shippo read over shoulder as he nuzzled her neck. Sesshoumaru had the paper spread out before him and Zuru woefully complained about the sun being too bright for his sensitive eyes. Kagome could only barely suppress her smile as she reached into a small purse she had gathered from home and tossed them to Zuru.

"Cover up if you're going to complain, vampire." she teased as she cast him a mischievous glance over the menu.

"I am not a vampire." he pouted. "I am a kage-youkai." he huffed before reluctantly adding, "... that has an aversion to sunlight."

"And bites us!" Shippo added joyfully. "That about summarizes a vampire for me!"

"Me too!" Kagome chirped. "Sesshoumaru?"

"I refuse to play this game." he murmured, eyes continuing to moved through the paper as Kagome poked her bottom lip outward.

"Mean."

"Hmph."

Mindless banter and idle chat moved at the table and nearly half an hour had past when a tanned man appeared at the table. His hair was as dark as Kagome's reaching the middle of his back and in somewhat of a disarray. He had crystal blue eyes that seemed hollow and broken, with deep bags that caused his face to almost look sunken in. He was handsome, there was no doubt, but he looked like a man that had lost everything and had nothing more to loose. His clothing was nothing more then a simple grey t-shirt, a pair of dark denim jeans, and a black jacket cast over his shirt. Kagome immediately stood up and walked over to the man that was roughly Shippo's height and brought him into a hug.

He returned the hug and burried his nose within her hair before he breathed out deeply and released a low whine.

"I want to howl at the moon and never stop. I just want to die." he murmured into the shell of her ear. Kagome's eyes softened as she pulled away from the ookami and offered him a reassuring smile.

"It gets better after a time." she murmured. "Believe me... I know." he nodded his head at her and then turned to the other men at the table.

He gave them a half hearted smile, "Hey guys." he greeted and the each greeted him with varying levels of sympathy, knowing that the loss of a mate had to be worse then death itself. He took a seat at the table between Shippo and Zuru and sighed. "How did it go?"

"It was... interesting." Sesshoumaru answered, brows creasing as he mentally replayed the visit.

"We met the Rekai Tentei." Kagome murmured.

"After three years? Congratulations!" Kouga laughed. Shippo shrugged and Zuru rolled his eyes.

"They were of no consequence before but now they are." Zuru answered.

"How so?" Kouga inquired.

"They have... " Sesshoumaru murmured as he searched for a word to describe them. "... grown."

Shipp gave the inu-youkai a look but decided to clarify, "What Lord-stick-up-his-butt is trying to say is that they have a ridiculous amount of power. The mazoukan is reaching the S-Class and Youko Kurama is right behind him along with the Forbidden Child." Kouga arched a brow in surprise.

"The Forbidden Child, I can understand. He's been a youkai since birth but the Mazoukan just recently found about his youkai nature and Youko Kurama just started being able to access his youki. The S-Class youkai are a difficult club to get into." Kouga responded as he pursed his lips in concentration. "In fact, the youngest S-Class is Shippo and he's about five hundred years old, right?"

Kagome nodded her head, "Exactly, do you see the dilemma? We're wondering if they will plateau or if they will continue to gain strength."

"And if they continue to gain strength?" Kouga inquired.

"We will elimnate them." Zuru answered with a shrug.

x . . . . x

"Ningen are not allowed to come." Koenma sighed in exasperation as he looked at Keiko. The group had decided to meet at Yusuke's and Kurama's apartment but when Koenma and Boton arrived they had found themselves in the middle of the lover's quarrel of the century. Keiko was seething angrily as she screamed at Yusuke about 'missed dates this' and 'canceled plans that'. Finally, Keiko had yelled she was going and there was nothing that could change her mind and the Koenma found himself intervening.

"Yusuke said that the Queen was ningen!" Keiko screeched. "And if she can go then I can go!"

"She's the _Queen, _Keiko! She can go because she's a fucking ruler!" Yusuke growled angrily and in exasperation. "_And _it's her house!"

"So that's it? Another mission? This time gone for another few months after you _just _got back after three years?" Keiko had tears in her eyes and his silence was answer enough. "Yusuke, you jerk!" she sobbed, her hands coming to wipe her eyes. "I can't do this and I refuse to! We're over!" and with that she turned tail and fled from the apartment. Yusuke was left staring at the spot she had just been standing at with a face filled with an almost bewildered expression. No one spoke for several moment and Kurama slowly approached the tense form.

He placed a hand on Yusuke's shoulder and breathed a soft sigh, "Yusuke?" he called gently. Yusuke's hands were clenched at his sides and his jaw almost popped with the intensity of which he was holding it shut. He closed his eyes momentarily and then opened them to reveal a darker brown then normal.

"I'm fine. _Pissed as fuck_, but fine." Kurama nodded his head released the younger male.

"We should get going." Boton said softly and Yusuke nodded his head. "I'll create a portal to Makai."

"I thought you couldn't make portals to the Makai." Kurama spoke.

"Normally, you can't unless you're Enma, or the Makai Kings and Queen, but because of the ball, most higher level youkai are granted access."

"If you can create a portal to Makai, can't a portal from the Makai be made to the Ningenkai?" Hiei inquired from the wall he was leaning on.

"Yes, you can but the portals made have a signature and each signature is monitored by the youkai you met before; Zuru. His realm of operating actually lies in the shadow realm and when portals are created they actually access the shadow realm in order to travel. If an unknown signature is used then Zuru will dispatch shadow creatures to find out what's happening. He's actually rididculously efficient." Koenma answered. The three youkai merely nodded their heads as a portal, courtesy of Boton, was created.

Yusuke and Kurama cast one look around their apartment before they entered the portal as well.

x . . . . x

Pale, dainty hands clung to the dark blue sheets that surrounded her. Her ebony hair was tossed back in pleasure as a soft mewl fell from her lips. Her breasts, pale and unbound were heaving as she took in sharp breaths. Tears clung to her closed lashes, her cheeks flushed red. Soft, lips caressed her inner thighs before once again suckling her most sacred part. The pale, moonlit spun hair fell across her legs as her ankles were locked behind the man's neck.

She whimpered and pursed her lips as the man's tongue moved along her core, taking all the sweetness he could. She panted as her hand found his and intertwined their fingers with one another. Tears escaped her closed eye lids and slid along her cheeks. Her body tightened deliciously in all the right places and a particularly hard lick and suck to her clit had her screaming her release. The youkai between her legs drank in her nectar and a soft growl of approval against her most intimate parts spurred her orgasm longer.

Once their were no more juices to be lapped, cool, golden eyes opened with a lazy satisfaction. Sesshoumaru crawled up her nude form, pressing kisses along her body as he went until he was face to face with her.

"Don't cry." he murmured, voice warm, eyes filled with love as all the coldness faded away. "Please don't cry."

"I can't stop." she responded, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"I know." Nose buried in her neck, his eyes flashed angrily.

He understood her tears and the reason behind them.

He understood and resented Koenma and his father Enma.

They had recently gotten wind of some very bad news that brought up some very unpleasant memories once again.

Sesshoumaru wasn't a man of many words but more of action so when they received a letter from Enma stating that the youkai uprisings were getting worse and they seemed to be after _something _that was somehow related to the Kings and Queens, Kagome immediately ran to their room, Sesshoumaru hot on her heals, determined to make her feel anything but the sadness he tasted in the air.

Cerulean eyes blinked up at him as he pulled away. "Come, love, the ball begins soon."

Kagome nodded and nuzzled along his jaw, her lips pressing against his pulse, a gesture of love and acceptance.

His heart melted and his hardened, swearing nothing would harm her, even if he had to skin the King of the rekai in order to protect her.

_Nothing._

_._

_._

_._

**'Gome Yuki:: **Yeah, short chapter! But it got the point across! Next time we'll delve deeper into the issues and the beginning of the ball is underway! :3 I'm sorry if the chapter is a little off! I got distracted by Yu Yu Hakusho while I was writing D:_  
_


End file.
